Our Conclusion
by blacklungsanddollarsigns
Summary: Brady can't live without Dalton. That's why he can't stand to upset him; his heart nearly ripped in two after being avoided for three months. Dalton Wixom/Brady Szuhaj.


**Title: **Our Conclusion

**Pairing: **Brady Szuhaj/Dalton Wixom of Late Nite Reading

**Warnings: **Slash, strong language, boys kissinggg

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, but all characters belong to themselves. Trust me, if I owned Brady and Dalton, they would be a real couple...doing real *ahem* things. Title belongs to Late Nite Reading, for their song "Our Conclusion".

**Summary: **Brady outs Dalton on The Ellen Show, causing an extremely angry Dalton Wixom to arise. The reason Dalton is upset, however, is not about being outed; it's about Brady himself.

**A/N: **This is my first story posting here yay lol(: Well, I'm a _huge _fan of Late Nite Reading, and since there is like...absolutely no LNR stuff out there, I decided to write a slash between Brady (bassist) and Dalton (lead singer). They're best friends in reality.(: If you don't know who these boys are, go ahead and look them up on YouTube, check out Late Nite Reading. This is just a short story, one-shot, idrk. I didn't exactly know what category to put this under, so I just chose x-overs. :P This is unbeta'ed, so any mistakes are mine. But, so yeah, enjoy(: - Tianna xxxx

* * *

><p>"Brady, how could you be <em>so fucking stupid<em>? My god, why do you have to ruin everything! You know, sometimes I wish you were fucking dead!"

Brady winced at Dalton's harsh, cruel tone, as he was backed into a wall the cream colored wall of his home. The blonde was actually scared for once in his life. His friend had never screamed at him befire; he'd never given Brady that cold, frightening glare that had him shaking like a leaf at this moment.

Dalton gripped the front of Brady's bright green and navy blue striped v-neck fiercely, causing the blonde to let out a rather embarrassing squeak.

"I'm- I'm s-sorry! Dalton, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Brady stumbled over his words, unshed tears burning in his eyes as Dalton's grip on his shirt tightened.

"Obviously! Dammit, Brady, I trusted you! And you went and told the world on the fucking _Ellen Show _that I'm gay! Brady, listen to me! She may be lesbian, but she's been on TV for _years_! We _just _got big, and we got on Ellen! Now our images our probably ruined!"

"Dalton," Brady whispered as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks out of fear, "I'm sorry, okay? Honestly. I shouldn't have outed you. But she asked, and I jus- I was just- I answered, okay? I'm sorry if I betrayed you in any way, but believe me, it's not going to ruin your image, I promise. Even if it sorta does...I'll be here, alright? Me. Your best friend. I'll be here."

"Just- please, just- just leave me alone for a while. I need to be alone."

And with that last word, Dalton completely let go of Brady's shirt, pushing him slightly into the wall behind him as he walked out the front door without another sound.

That was the last time in a few months Brady had seen his best- well, he didn't know _what _they were anymore. Best friends? Frenemies? Enemies? He didn't know. But it was killing him. Each moment without Dalton was like a knife to his chest. The more the blonde was away from Dalton, the more he came to the realization that he was...falling for him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dalton was running. From what, he didn't know. All he knew was what he was running _to_.

Brady. For the past few weeks, all that had been on his mind was the blonde. His soft-looking lips, that always seemed to be begging to be kissed. The way those luscious lips curved into a signature smirk when the blonde beauty come up with an idea. The way his dirty blonde hair hung just below his upper jaw, his bangs acting as a curtain for his left eye. Just the way his gorgeous hazel eyes shined and his expression just _brightened _at the sight of Dalton left him breathless.

He'd always loved Brady; he'd known it for a while now. He was never actually afraid of being gay in general; it was the fear of his love for Brady coming out, too. Right now, he couldn't care less. He _wanted_ Brady to know how he felt. But he was also frightened by the fact that the blonde could easily turn on him, leaving him alone, like he'd been for so many years before he'd met him.

Three months without Brady was too much to bare. He wouldn't- he _couldn't _do it. And as he watched the all-too-familiar blonde walk into Hot Topic, just across from where he was at, it made him anxious...almost _eager_.

Dalton stood up from his seat in the mall's Starbuck's just as Brady walked through the door. He could do this.

He left his iced coffee forgotten on the table as he bolted out the door, in the direction of the store the love of his life was now wandering in. He crashed through the mob of people that was blocking his view, earning himself quite a few dirty looks, which he ignored. He managed to get to the door of Hot Topic with no injuries, throwing himself in. He looked around the store, his eyes looking wildly around to find that gorgeous mop of dirty blonde hair. He finally spotted Brady to the left of the store in the back, multiple Blink-182 shirts draped over his right arm as he headed towards one of the dressing rooms.

"Brady!" Dalton shouted to the blonde as he took off in his direction.

Brady spun around, momentarily confused, when Dalton stopped directly in front of him. The shorter boy's eyes began to swarm with fresh tears as he look down.

"I don't believe this," Brady whispered, "After three months. Three fucking _miserable_ months, and now you come back? Why did you avoid me? You never answered my texts, you never answered _or _returned my fucking calls, and now you're-"

"I'm here," Dalton finished, pulling Brady into one of the dressing stalls by the hand that wasn't holding the t-shirts.

"Brady," he started, locking the dressing stall's door when they were both inside, "I know it seems like I've been avoiding you, but I _haven't_ been meaning to. I'm just- I'm scared...I'm scared to admit to admit how I feel-"

"You know what, Dalton?" Brady snapped, throwing his hands up in frustration as he turned to face the taller boy, "I'm scared too! I;m scared to admit the damn fact that I'm in love with my best friend! It fucking kills me, Dalton! Every day, I woke up feeling _awful_ because I knew you weren't going to talk to me the next day. It hurt so bad to know that I wouldn't be able to see you at all, because you didn't want to see me. I know I fucked up, okay? I know. And I'm sorry for what I did on Ellen. So, so sorry." Brady was in tears by the end of his speech.

The brunette stepped closer to the blonde, leaning down to kiss away the tears that were slowly spilling from his eyes.

"You love me?" Dalton asked in a whisper, his heart fluttering as he spoke.

Brady nodded, wiping the rest of the tears off with his hoodie sleeve.

Dalton slowly walked Brady back until he was pressed against the wall of the stall. He brushed the blonde's bangs from his eyes, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Brady was standing, his back slightly arched against the wall. His hazel eyes were staring up at the taller boy with that astonishing, loving look he had been longing for for quite some time now.

Neither boy knew who had made the first move- maybe both of them moved at the same time- but soon, the space between them was closed. Dalton moved his hands to rest at Brady's hips, Brady's hands coming up to tangle in the taller's silky, brown hair, some of the many wristbands on his wrist tangling in it, the t-shirts he had previously been holding falling from his grasp and onto the floor.

Brady tasted of peppermint and gum, while Dalton had a slightly different taste; still sweet, but more of a rich, icing-like taste.

Dalton pulled back, his hands still planted on the other's hips, as he looked down at the shorter boy lovingly. "Brady?"

"Yes?" The blonde asked, his head tilting slightly, and Dalton couldn't help but to think: _cutely._

"Would you do me the honor of being my- ehm...boyfriend?"

Brady smirked up at the brunette. "And ruin your image?" He teased.

"My god, I don't even care right now," Dalton mumbled. He leaned down to softly nip at the skin at Brady's collarbone.

The shorter, older boy giggled quietly, before slowly guiding Dalton's face back up to meet his with his fingertips. He pecked the younger boy's lips in a chaste kiss. "My answer is yes," he whispered.

Dalton smiled wide, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulling him closer. "I love you, Brady Szuhaj."

Brady laughed, resting his hands on Dalton's shoulders. "I love you too, Dalton Wixom."

"I guess this is how our story concludes, eh?"

The smaller of the two shook his head. "No. This is only just the beginning."

The two leaned in for another soft but passionate kiss, that was so slow but filled with so much love and emotion.


End file.
